More Than You Knew, More Than Goodbye
by Three Lights Fan 278
Summary: It's the night before the Starlights are supposed to leave. Minako and Yaten say goodbye to each other and reveal a lot more. Some things you can't say just with words. Rated M!


**More than you knew, More than Goodbye**

Yaten Kou watched his ceiling fan swirl around slowly as he lay in bed, hands behind his silvery hair. He had tossed and turned every which way, trying to get comfortable. His silk, black sheets lay in a mangled mess beside him, long since tangled from his moving around. He let out a sigh as he sat up in his bed and looked at the digital clock nearby, reading 2AM. He had thought he would at least be able to get some sleep before the little chatterbox came over, but that had failed.

He and the others would be leaving in the morning. And perhaps it was this that made him uneasy. The thought of leaving making him uneasy made him even more uneasy… the cycle had been continuing throughout the night this way. He reached for and took a gulp of the glass of milk he had sitting on the beside table next to him.

A small beeping sound rang from his phone. It was the phones alarm, telling him the time which he already knew. Why he had agreed to let Minako come over after everyone was asleep, he had no idea. She stated she wanted to have one last conversation and they had agreed on 2AM. He shook his head. Minako and him at 2 in the morning? _What kind of drugs was I on…_ he muttered to himself.

He laid back in his bed again, looking again at the ceiling. His mind had wandered back to the fight with Galaxia, an image etched forever in his memory. A blonde sailor soldier with a pretty red bow in her hair jumping in front of him, and then slowly she had faded away, like little stars returning to their rightful place in the sky. Stars that he had seen in her determined eyes the day he had judged the talent competition, eyes that still held on to their hopes and dreams even in a time of great trial… why did that particular moment in the battle stand out for him?

And just why was he uneasy, anyway? He had done nothing but complain about being on the planet since they had arrived. Everything had been about the princess. And now she was back safely. Everything had been about the princess…Up until that day when her words had touched him.

'We're able to dream about anything besides our duty as senshi, right? Have we lost the ability to do so?' he had asked her. And he had, until he really saw her. Saw her singing her heart out, living her own dream.

A small smile formed on his face, remembering her singing that day. Of her encouraging words, even after he had scolded her… an image he often liked to use to replace the former image of the girl fading into stardust.

'No,' he told himself and shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to think about her. She was a distraction from his mission, his life. This was just going to be a friendly goodbye. And it was for her… all for her. Or was it?

And a pit formed in his stomach as he wondered why something about 'goodbye' made him feel incredibly empty.

He was jarred back into reality by the sound of his window opening. Yaten jumped up out of his bed, his heart pounding from the sound. He jerked his head around to see what stood before him. An enemy?

He was surprised at what he saw before him. Not golden bracelets, but the long golden hair and red bow of a figure bent over rubbing her head. He sighed, half in relief and half in irritation.

"Aino-san? What the hell are you doing?" his heart was still racing from the startle… and maybe because of who was standing in front of him.

"You agreed we would meet at two, right?" Minako stood up and smiled at him. Was she serious?

"Yes, but I didn't think you would take that to mean 'Come break in through my window at 2AM!" For some reason he flushed a bit. He was wearing pajamas for Christ sake.

"…Maybe that was a bit much…" Minako tilted her head in thought for a moment.

Yaten shook his head and tried to hide the small smile that formed on his lips as he placed his lamp back on its proper table. She had taken it upon herself to sit on his bed, and he sat beside her.

"Well, at least you haven't changed." He teased.

Looking at her, Yaten could tell she had simply gotten out of bed and thrown on an old blue sweater over her short nightgown.

"…Why would you go out at night wearing nothing but some damned skimpy nightgown and a sweater? It's not my fault if you freeze... or break your legs." He looked to his side, pretending not to glance at her legs. 

"I'm fine." Minako stated. "Did I need to dress up for the occasion? I see you didn't" she teased him back.

"So… why are you in my room at 2 in the morning?" he finally looked at her seriously.

She looked at the ground a moment. "Like I said before, I wanted to say goodbye." She said quietly looking at the ground. Her eyes had suddenly gone distant. 

The starlight was kind of surprised. "Out of everyone I'd expect you to be giving a cheerful farewell." He rested his head on his knuckles, studying her curiously.

"I'm cheerful. My friends and my planet are safe now. I'm smiling." She said looking up at him wearing her best cheesy smile. The starlight easily saw through it, not something hard for an empath.

"Why are you being fake?" he asked her sounding only slightly irritated.

She was caught a bit off guard and for a moment didn't know what to say. It was easy to fool most people… it was comforting yet frightening at the same time that he could see through her.

"Gomen. It's just I realized that tomorrow, you'll be gone. And I may never see you… you all again." She glanced down at her hands.

He nodded slowly and let out a bit of a sigh.

"Can I ask you something? And will you promise to tell the truth?" She looked up as she questioned Yaten.

"…Okay." The silver haired light hesitated, but he had never had trouble telling anyone the truth before.

"What do you think about me?" she asked softly, then averted her gaze again.

Yaten sighed, looking ahead in thought for a moment. Minako began fidgeting slightly with her hands.

"I think most people would call the cops on you for breaking and entering." Yaten said, suppressing a grin.

"That isn't what I meant!" the blonde pouted and he chuckled.

A few more moments went by and she continued waiting for her answer, looking at him.

"I thought you were… well, just like any huge fan… obsessive." He said becoming a bit more serious.

"You mean annoying." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ouch. It was like she could read his mind. He paused for a moment, wrinkling his forehead in concentration. There was really not another way to put it. He answered her with a bit of regret in his voice. "Yes." Why… did saying that make him feel bad?

"Do you still think so?" Minako asked looking at the ground.

Yaten knew how to answer. Doing it was the hard thing. Why was she asking all these questions? 

"Why are you asking me these kinds of things? Did you ask to meet at this crazy hour so you could interrogate me?" he asked.

"No. I wanted to know because tomorrow you'll be gone, and then I'll never know..." She said, melancholy in her voice.

A long pause. "…No, I don't think you're annoying." he finally allowed himself to say and he smiled faintly at her.

Minako looked at him skeptically.

"Otherwise I would have kicked you out, right?" he teased.

She half smiled back, still somewhat hesitant and not completely understanding.

"That was what I thought then. There's more to you than that." He said, sensing her confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're different, and not in a bad way. You're complex… It's intriguing. You're interesting. I don't really know how to describe it…"

She smiled softly looking out his window as a small tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong now? I don't get you… I gave you a compliment." He put on an awkward, crooked smile for her.

"Yaten-kun… I just wish I had known that sooner."

He felt his stomach churn at those words. Sooner…

"Gomen nasai…" he looked at the ground, not really knowing if there were any words to make this better. For a long time the two sat next to each other, though neither could face the other.

"Second thing is I also wanted to tell you thank you." Minako said softly.

"For what?" He asked somewhat confused and finally looked at her.

"Helping Usagi-chan. Without you guys there, she might not have made it through. She told us this."

"Aino…" he reached out and touched her face, gently guiding it so that he could see it.

"…I don't understand." he said, almost whispering and shaking his head. "Why would you be thanking me when you… you jumped… your star seed…" the thought made his heart race, remembering that final battle where she had taken the blow for him. He started feeling choked up at the memory, especially seeing the girl who had done this right there in front of him. He felt almost as if he were looking at a ghost, staring at him with her blue eyes a bit surprised.

"Yaten…" she said. For a while they were both still. A single small tear formed in the corner of the starlight's eye this time and she wiped it away with her thumb.

"I was doing a senshi's duty… to protect others…" Seeing him like this was very awkward. He never… cried… except when his princess returned, and then got taken away again.

And if she hadn't been half dead, she would have noticed that he cried when she lost her starseed.

"But why me?" he asked, still confused and grabbed her hand.

"Yaten…" she blushed and tried not to make eye contact with the starlight, glancing away from him.

"Minako… I answered your question. It's your turn to answer mine."

She meekly brought her eyes up to meet his, and stared into his eyes, contemplating for a moment. Her heart thumped wildly as he stared into her eyes. It was as though his green eyes could pierce through her to find the true answer lying inside.

"Tell me…" she felt herself melting against his green eyes…

She leaned forward and softly kissed him, barely touching his lips, hers almost quivering, scared of what might happen… and then she found herself being kissed back, to her surprise. They softly kissed a few moments, then he pulled her closer, understanding the unspoken message she was sending. Both had small tears forming on their cheeks, all their emotions, all the unspoken words bottled up into this one moment. There was perfect understanding between the two as they felt the other's lips on theirs, as they let the kiss convey what they couldn't put into words.

"… Thank you." he said and then like lightening pulled her against him. After a moment of initial surprise, she wrapped her arms around him, letting the tears fall onto his shirt and taking in everything she could about him, inhaling his scent, feeling his body against hers. She buried her head in his chest as he held her tightly, letting her long blonde hair act as a tissue for the teardrops on his cheeks. And she didn't mind. He was holding her and nothing else in the world mattered then. And he had her there now, not wanting to let her go.

After a long while the two slowly broke apart and he cupped her face in his hands, wiping a left over tear drop away.

"Why would you make that ultimate sacrifice?..." he broke away from her and brushed his hand against her cheek as he looked into her blue eyes.

"I think of anyone, you would know why…" she smiled weakly up at him.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, more passionately this time. She began running her hands through his silver hair, and he held one arm around her. He slowly dipped her down so that she was laying on her back and leaned down over her and continued kissing her, and she wrapped her arms around him. Feeling him so close to her was exhilarating. It was something she had only daydreamed about before, but now she could physically feel the presence, his hair brushing against her face, his lips against hers, his hands touching her body…

The kissing became more intense, both exerting a little more pressure and occasionally licking on lightly nibbling on the others' lips. He kept her body close to his and slipped his arm under her sweater and around her waste. He could feel the contours of her body underneath the think silk gown the sweater hid. He let his hands fumble around underneath the sweater for a bit, the girl occasionally giggling if he found a good spot. She slid her hands underneath his cotton shirt, feeling his chest. The feeling was like electricity… something he had never felt for anyone before. And she felt the same as her hands caressed his warm, smooth skin. He ran his hands through her hair and slowed down their kissing, backing up just a bit.

He lightly pulled up her arms and pulled her sweater off of her, revealing a short, thin red silk nightgown as he threw it across the room. Looking at her figure he was awed. Even seeing her in senshi attire couldn't prepare him for seeing her in this fashion. The silk hwas thin, and her hard nipples peeked through the gown. Black panties were barely visible from beneath the gown.

He softly ran his hand over the smooth skin of her arm. She looked at him longingly with a small smile.

Yaten slowly took off his shirt, dropping it to the floor.

She looked at him in awe for a moment. "Perfect." she whispered, almost to herself as she traced over the lines of his chest.

"Of course." He said with fake smugness, smirking.

"Don't be egotistical." She playfully punched him and he grinned, pulling her quickly onto his lap so that she was facing him. She looked into his eyes, a perfect shade of green. A flawless picture that she took in as she gazed at him, touching his hair and face.

As he lightly traced the contours of her breasts with his fingers, she wished she wasn't wearing panties.

She leaned forward to kiss him, running her hands through his hair, and he delicately pulled off the nightshirt she was wearing, revealing her breasts. He traced his fingers down her chest bone and down her tummy, then back up again, making circular motions around her breasts and nipples. Small giggles and occasional light moans were let out as his hands moved around, touching different parts of her body.

"You like that?" she blushed at the question and he grinned. Putting his hands on her back, he pulled her a bit closer to him and kissed different areas of her upper body. He kissed her around her neck and then from her stomach, then to her breast and made his way to her nipple again, kissing it lightly.

At this she began wriggling around. The black panties had begun to ride up her, making it even harder to control herself. Yaten slyly placed one hands over her panties and began teasing her through her panties, and with his other hand he played with her nipple.

He had to kiss her to stifle the moans following this. The warm feeling began to overtake her body, and it was getting harder and harder for him to control himself as well. But he was enjoying watching the pleasure he was giving her, every moment of it as she held tightly onto his hair.

Soon she was out of breath, and laid back on his bed, pulling him down on top of her. "Take me?" she whispered, her eyes flitting up at him.

He smiled at her. "You really are crazy…" he let out a half laugh.

"Not there, stupid." She grinned up at him and he chuckled slightly.

She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him, only having a slight bit of air to breath with, as he slowly slipped his hand underneath her panties, playing around with her clitoris. She let out small moans of pleasure, kissing him as he did and moving her hands around his body. Then slowly, he pulled down her panties, dropping them on the floor. He moved slowly down towards her vagina until finally he was there. At first he blew on it, causing her to moan lightly again. He played with it with his finger tip again for a while then he kissed it lightly until he started teasing it with his tongue. While he did this he continued to play with her breasts with his fingertips. Her breathing became more and more labored, and her moaning intensified and he could tell she was about to cum. He put two fingers inside her, moving them around and listening to her breathing until he could tell she couldn't really take anymore. So he stopped and grinned at her.

"What?" she asked out of breath, looking at him flushed. "I was very much liking that…" she was almost pouting.

"Good." He smirked and gave her another quick kiss on the lips as he lowered himself on top of her, and she felt herself melting again.

She wrapped her arms around him lightly, smiling up at him and playing with a strand of his hair. Looking down at her, he wished he really could take her with him. He had realized what she had meant that day. She had become his dream, something he wanted just for himself.

"Don't go…" the blonde said, her blue eyes filled with childish hope as she looked up at him.

Yaten ruffled her hair. "Have to." He smiled down at her softly, though there was something in his eyes akin to sorrow. She nodded her head in understanding. As painful as it was, the circumstances were inevitable. He kissed her on the forehead, thankful for her understanding.

Looking into his eyes curiously, she slowly slipped her fingers underneath his boxer shorts, feeling around and gauging his expression for a reaction. He moved down to lightly rest on top of her as he sucked on her nipple again. She moaned and played with him for a while and then slowly slid down the shorts half way, letting him finish taking them off.

He inched forward so that he was face to face with her now, and ran a hand through her hair, now gauging her for some sort of reaction. She smiled at him with flushed cheeks and pulled him down in a passionate kiss. He let his erect penis slowly slide into her vagina, being careful not to hurt her as he returned the kisses and cupping one of her breasts with his hand. At first he fucked slowly, enjoying the warmth he felt while inside her and savoring the moment.

"Mmmmm." she moaned dreamily. The sensation of Yaten sliding in and out of her was becoming more and more pleasurable, and she tightened, wanting more. He stopped the kissing to look down at her and smiled noticing her flushed cheeks and satisfied expression.

"More…" she whispered seductively in his ear. Her breath and her voice sent a jolt of electricity down him. She felt him grab her somewhat more tightly and move slightly faster. Looking down at her he could see her face scrunching into odd expressions, mostly awkward and silly looking smiles. This made his breath quicken as well, looking down at her flushed, appeased face and bare breasts.

She began breathing heavier and letting out more moans, in rhythm with the starlight's movements. The noises she made began arousing him more and more as he felt himself getting closer and closer each time he moved in and out of her…

"Why am I not surprised you're kind of loud?" he joked. She paid this no attention.

The warmth inside her got stronger and stronger and he began moving a bit faster, not knowing whether the sweat that he normally would have detested was coming from his body or hers. Finally both their bodies tightened more and more until finally, they gasped and clutched onto each other's arms as they felt the release of the climax and let out deep breaths, looking at each other flustered.

After they had caught their breath a bit Yaten fell back onto his bed, breathing heavily, but a satisfied smile was on his flushed face.

Minako pulled the black sheets over her body and relaxed against the bed.

"Please… don't forget me." The blonde said softly as she lightly grabbed his hand and turned to face him.

"I don't think you would let me even if I wanted to." Yaten looked at her with a grin.

"But… this is it then…" she looked at him with eyes that held a deep understanding. She couldn't hold on to childish hope forever… this was the way it was going to be. And they both knew it.

"I'm sorry… it makes me sad too…" he didn't like using feeling words, but he didn't know what else to say.

Slowly Minako got herself up onto her knees and crawled over to Yaten, lightly laying herself on top of him as she looked down into his eyes. "Don't worry. Stalking is my specialty. I'll find you." She pressed her forehead lightly against his, smiling. If this was what she would get, she sure as hell was going to make the best of it.

He put one arm around her waist and with the other moved her long blonde hair out of her face. "I won't make it difficult for you." they wrapped both arms around each other and kissed again.


End file.
